bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Myth hunter/Welcome To Bullworth - The Worst School In The World:Chapter 8
NOTE:From this chapter I have changed the name of character Malcolm to Tim Chemistry test Today I woke up at 6 am, feeling pretty relaxed because I didnt get in any trouble yesterday. First I excercised and did some karate practice. Then took a bath and got ready for school by 8 am . By that time I saw some students also got ready. "Hey Daniel, good morning"Kevin said as he entered my room. "Hey man, I was just thinking why I didnt heard any stupid thing today that I used to listen all the time. And here you come to say those thing" I replied. It is a great fun to irritate him. "I was here just to ask you which house you are going to burn down today."He replied. "Are you going to stop before I decide to hit you in the nuts with a baseball bat" I said. "OK serial killer" He replied. We then left the dorm to attend the class. Today the first class was chemistry, the second was Gym. We went to our lab stations. As Dr.Watts entered the class he said "I hope you all have prepared for todays test". "Test? Was there any test today? I didn't prepare for it. I am dead." I whispered to myself. "Did you know about the test?" I asked Kevin. "No, we're screwed"he replied. ""So all you have to do is to describe what will happen if we take some magnisium and but it in boiling water. And for God's sake don't eat anything". "That's easy"I thought to myself. He explained it in last class and I remember it. I took a test tube, filled it half with water and started heating it. Then I put a magnisium peice in it and put an inverted test tube over the first test tube to collect the gas that is evolved. After a few minutes, I removed the inverted test tube and brought a burning matchstick near the test tube. The gas burnt with a poping sound. This prove that it was hydrogen. I then wrote the reaction- "Mg + H2O = Mg(OH)2 + H2 " I then looked towards the class and only a few students completed the test by now. "Has anyone completed it?" Dr. Watts asked. "I have done it" I said. "I have done it too" said Kevin. Dr. Watts check our experiment and said "You have passed this test." . After the class was over we were going to the cafeteria. "So you knew the test?" I asked Kevin. "I just remembered the chemical reaction. I followed all the steps you were doing" He replied. "OK Cheater" I said. We went to the cafeteria. Since I had a good friendship with greasers I usually sat with them. I didn't eat anything much, just ate some apples and bananas. "I have heard that the preps are planning something big for you. I think you should be careful" Ricky said to me. "I don't think those rich fools can do anything to me. Except that guy Tim. He is a tough one" I replied. I saw that a tall black jock threw a big apple on a nerd's face. Soon a food fight started. "Lets get out of here before we have a banana smashed on our face." Kevin said. "Yeah" I replied. But we seriously needed some kind of sheild. I took one of the tray's in canteen. I used it like a sheild to save me from being hit by fruits. Once I was at the exit of cafeteria. I threw the tray on prep. Then quickly ran away. We then headed for our second class, Gym. Dodgeball! As we entered the Gym class, Mr. Brown, our Gym teacher then said "We will play dodgeball today. Go Get in your dodgeball uniforms!". I was in the greaser's team with Peanut, Norton and Kevin. Our match was against the preps. I knew none of the members of the prep team though. As the match started One of the preps threw a ball at Norton. He dodged it. I was standing near Norton so I picked the ball. Another Prep was coming to pick up the ball. I was standing at a short distance from him and threw the ball which hit the prep's head. kevin then quickly threw the ball at another prep who caught it. That prep threw the ball at me. I dodged and Peanut picked up the ball and threw it at another short prep. This time the ball hit the prep. 2 down and 2 left. A prep then threw the ball at Norton who caught it and hit the prep. Only 1 Prep was left now. He picked the ball and threw it at Peanut who was hit by it. Kevin picked up the ball and threw it at the prep with full force. The prep tried to catch it but failed and was hit by it. We won the match. Sneaky Bastards After Gym we both went to the library to see the nerds. As I enetered the library I saw Algie and 2 other nerds sitting next to Tim, Bif and Derby who were all holding spud guns. "What the fuck are you nerdy fools doing with these Rich scum! and why you gave you weapons to them?" I asked angrily. They all stood up and pointed their guns at me and Kevin. "So, you are the disrespectful brat who tagged the Vale?" Said Tim as hit my head with a spud gun. "Fuck you son of a bitch" I yelled in pain. "You cant say it was me". Then Derby Shot me with a spud gun in the leg and said "Your little nerdy friends are on our side now, they didnt like you bullying them. Also your fat friend has opened his mouth". "So you told them you motherfucking peice of shit!"Kevin yelled at Algie. "We are not going to obey the order's of bullies like you" said Algie. "You are gonna regret it, you two ton motherfucker" I shouted at him. Algie looked a little scared now. "If someone is going to regret something then it's you poor kid. I will make you pay for this" said Tim hitting me in the head again. I fell on the ground and acted like I will not be able to get up. Just as Tim's attention diverted I jumped, headbutted him, took his spud gun and fled the library along with Kevin. We ran straight to the Autoshop. Norton, Peanut and Ricky were working on some bike. "I need your help" I said. "The Preps turned the nerds against me and now those preps are searching for me". "What? You should've never trusted those sneaky bastards. We will help you. But how are we gonna defeat both Nerds and Preps at the same time?" Norton said. "Where's your leader Johnny and rest of the clique?" I asked. "I will get them" said Ricky. "Are there some other people we can take help of?" I asked. "There was this kid called Jimmy Hopkins, the king of the school who promised to stop the bullying here, but he is out of school for one week. Apperently he had to attend her mother's seventh marriage." Peanut told me. "Anyone else?" I asked. "Nah" He replied. "Everyone meet in front of the Boys dorm. There we will plan how to defeat the preps and nerds" I told everyone. On my way to Boy's Dorm I saw a 6 feet tall guy fighting an unknown guy who was also quite tall. The first guy looked tough and had a good fighting skills. It took him just 2 minutes to beat the crap out of the other guy. As he was leaving the fight place "What's your name tough guy?"I asked him. "Michael Diaz" He replied. "Look I seriously need your help. I hope you are not friend of those Rich Kid Preps" I said. "Of course not. i hate Trust fund turds who treat other people like trash" He replied. "Great, then we both hate the same people. Now I am planninng to beat up those trust fund babies who have now allied with those Nerd losers. I think you fighting skill might help and I know you are thinking what will you get, so I am going to pay you $20 for the Job" I replied. "If you are paying then I will help you" He said. "Great. Now lets go to the Boys Dorm. I have some more people who want to beat the crap out of those Rich Fools" I said. We went to the Boys Dorm. Ricky, Johnny, Peanut, Norton, Hal and Kevin were already their. "Who is this guy?" kevin asked pointing towards Michael. "Michael Diaz" Michael replied. "I found him fighting a guy on campus. He is a good fighter. He might help us" I said to Kevin. "OK" He replied. "Now How are we gonna do it?" Johnny asked. "Let's go to my room. I might have some thing their" I told him. We all went to my room. "Now let's see what we have here. Now those nerds, before betraying me gave me some weapons. I have 2 spud guns and I got another one while escaping the library today and I have 1 Bottle Rocket Launcher. So we have 3 spud guns and a Rocket launcher" I said. "That's good" Michael said. " But we need more ammo for them, I only have 2 rockets and 1 spud can. And the nerds have even better weaponns." I said. "I will get some spud cans and rockets" Kevin said. "II am still woried. With this we can fight the nerds. And also the preps. But we cant fight them all at the same time. And now not only the nerds but preps also have good weaponry" Michael said. "I might trying to modify the guns" I said. "That might work. I remember you making good guns in the last school" Kevin said. "OK so tommorow meet me in my dorm room after 4:00 PM. There we will continue the plan." I told everyone. Category:Blog posts